


Blowing Smoke

by MadQueen



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cheesy porn dialouge, james has a really dirty mouth oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“James.” Aleks can’t hold back the smile. “James. Are you asking me to get high with you?”</p><p>James shrugs his shoulders. “I mean you’re new to Colorado and everything I figured why not celebrate?” James smiles and watches Aleks walk down the stairs to him as he continues. “So what do you say.” James continues only when Aleks is face to face with him. “Aleksandr Marchant the third?”<br/>-----<br/>Aleks and James get high and then have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Smoke

“ALEKSANDR COME DOWN HERE.” James yells at the top of his lungs, filling their almost empty house. After a few seconds of hearing nothing James bellows the words once again. “I HAVE A SURPRISE C’MON MAN.”

It takes a moment, but James hears the shuffling around happening upstairs and then the next thing James knows Aleks is staring down at him in pajamas from the balcony…. It’s almost noon.

Aleks looks down at him, his eyes conveying how done he already was with this whole interaction. “It better not be another fucking pie I swear to god I’m not eating anything.”

“You don’t gotta eat anything.” James affirms and Aleks lets out a sigh of relief. “But…” Aleks tenses back up. “I mean it’s kinda…” James looks for the right words. “It’s a” James pinches two fingers together and lifts them up to his lips. “kinda thing”

“James.” Aleks can’t hold back the smile. “James. Are you asking me to get high with you?”

James shrugs his shoulders. “I mean you’re new to Colorado and everything I figured why not celebrate?”James smiles and watches Aleks walk down the stairs to him as he continues. “So what do you say.” James continues only when Aleks is face to face with him. “Aleksandr Marchant the third?”

“I say…” Aleks runs over the conversation in his mind and thinks over his options. “we’re doing it in your room because I don’t want my room to smell like pot.”

James’ smile widens and he holds out his hand. “Deal.”

Aleks reaches his hand out and shakes it. “Deal.” He affirms.

They both stand there for a second before Aleks pulls back and the two head up the stairs to James’ room.

“Have you done this before?” James asked, whipping out the bag of weed on the desk and making himself comfortable. He got to work, quickly preparing the joint.

Aleks looked over at what James was doing and sat down on the bed, his eyes following James’ hands. It’s only when James looks over at Aleks that he realizes that he hasn’t answered yet. “No, I haven’t.” Aleks parts his lips to run a tongue across them when James seals the joint.

“Next time I’ll teach you how to do all this.” James says, taking out his WWE lighter to light the joint, rolling it in his hands to give it an even burn. “This time I’m just trying to get to the good part.” James smiles, tosses the lighter somewhere behind him, and takes the first hit.

Aleks watches James’ lips open in an O before blowing several smoke rings from his mouth. “Damn Dude.”

James laughs at that and moves to the bed, handing over the joint to Aleks. “Now. You just gotta breath in.”

“I know how to smoke, I’m not stupid I- I just haven’t ever…” Aleks takes the joint and carefully places it between his lips, taking a very short breath that ends up in him going into a coughing fit.

Several joints later, James is relieved of his hoodie and shoes, Aleks has completely lost his shirt, and the room is filled with giggles.

“Jordan told me that I swear to god.” James said, his bloodshot eyes crinkling with his wide smile.

Aleks laughs with his entire being, taking another hit with one hand and using the other one to shove James away. “Bullshit man I’m telling you he’s straight.”

James looks at Aleks with a new found enthusiasm. “I just had the best idea.”

“What?” Aleks says with a look of disbelief.

James takes the joint from Aleks and takes a long drag, finishing it off and throwing the remains to the floor. He leans closer to Aleks, touching foreheads with the man.

“What the fuc-” Aleks begins.

James interrupts him quickly. “Breathe in as I breathe out.” He instructs and locks lips with Aleks.

Aleks feels his lips covered by James’ and at first he can’t believe it. Had he not been staring at those lips all night? But it worries him because what if he didn’t mean for it to be anything other than just to show him yet another trick? Aleks can’t help but savor the feeling, not sure if it’ll ever happen again. It feels like an eternity but it couldn’t last more than a minute before all of the smoke is finally gone and all that’s left is James’ lips there, resting carefully on his.

James’ lips pull back slightly so they’re not touching anymore. They still hover closely, his breath ghosting over Aleks’. “Shotgunning.”

That pulled Aleks out of his daze. “What?”

“What we just did.” James explained. “It’s called shotgunning.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

They both sit silently for a few moments and just breathe in each other, content with the feeling of the other safe in their sights.

James learns many things in this silence. He learns that the universe exists in Aleks’ eyes, that Aleks has a happy trail that makes his mouth water, and that Aleks’ chest has so much unmarked space that he really really wants to fill with lines upon lines of hickies and bruises.

Aleks also learns many things. He learns that James’ beard would be absolutely perfect between his thighs, James’ hands could easily hold him down, and that his lips where the type of lips people had wet dreams about.

Aleks looks up from where he’s been staring at James’ lips and looks him in the eyes. “James?”

“Mmm?” James’ eyes flicker up, meeting Aleks’.

“I just had the best idea.” He mimics the older man’s words from earlier and he sees James smile.

James laughs lightly, his smirk growing in size. “And what would that be, Aleksandr?”

Aleks leans forward and captures the man’s lips again with a newfound ferocity. The feeling of those lips moving once again on Aleks’ makes him moan and he lets James’ take over, leading the two.

The kiss grows into more as James moves to blanket Aleks, pushing the smaller body into the pillows and blankets below him. James’ hand weaves it’s way into Aleks’ hair to pull his head back, exposing the miles of skin at his neck. He places rough open mouth kisses there, his teeth marking up the skin.

Aleks gasps as James continues, the feeling of James’ lips on his neck doing wonderful things to his body.

“Shit.” James whispers when he pulls back to admire his handiwork. Aleks’ is looking thoroughly fucked and they haven’t even done anything yet. His hair is sticking up in all directions, his lips are opened to allow his heated breath to escape, his pajama pants are looking increasingly tight, and there are hickies leaving trails up and down his throat.

Aleks gets impatient after only a second, wanting those lips back on his. “You gonna look at me all day or you gonna do something?”

James instantly gives into Aleks’ demands and the two are at it once again, pawing off each other’s clothes now as James meets Aleks’ mouth once again.

It doesn’t take long for Aleks’ pajama pants to be pushed down and James’ jeans to be unzipped and down enough for his dick to be pushed out.

“No underwear? Seriously?” Aleks jokes, looking up at where James is hovering above him on the bed.

Before James can think of a good response, Aleks is taking the older man’s cock in his hand and jerking it with the copious amount of precum dribbling from the head.

James lets out a shaky laugh. “Hard to think of a good comeback while…” James cuts himself off with a moan when Aleks does something absolutely amazing with the sensitive band of nerves right behind the head of his dick. “Oh shit…” James mumbles.

“What was that about a good comeback?” Aleks laughs, but it doesn’t last long because then James is lining up their dicks and jerking them in sync.

James leans back down and is at Aleks’ neck again leaving more marks there.

“You gonna fuck me or what?” Aleks says hastily, feeling himself growing closer and not wanting to come before the final event.

James chuckles darkly into Aleks’ neck. “No. Not tonight.” He moves back and his eyes drift back to Aleks’.

Aleks’ sees James’ eyes darken as his tongue moves over his lips.

“You’re gonna come just like this.” James told him.

Aleks felt his cock pulse in James’ hand at how sure of himself James sounded.

“With my dick against yours.” He punctuated his words with his strokes quickening.

Aleks gasps as James continues on.

“With my hand pushing you over the edge.” He continued on, moving even faster. “You’re going to come with only my name on your lips.”

Aleks felt himself grow impossibly closer to the edge, his gasps and moans increasing as time went on.

James leaned in, his lips tracing Aleks’ ear. “Come for me, Aleksandr.”

“J-James!” Aleks whimpered as he came, white stripes painting the space between the two men, James helped him through it, milking Aleks for all he was worth and egging on the moans spilling from his mouth.

James continued on for as long as he could, up until Aleks’ whines and whimpers turned into whines of pain from overstimulation.

Aleks was in such a state of pure heaven that he didn’t even notice James was still hard until he opened his eyes again to see what type of state he was in.

“You didn’t come.” Aleks pointed out.

“You think my dick doesn’t know that? Look at how sad it looks.” James pointed at the precum that had collected at the purpling head. “You made my dick cry, Aleksandr.” He gave Aleks an over exaggerated frown. “I was hoping for a blow job to cheer it up maybe?”

“How is what you did not making my dick cry?” Aleks said, looking down at all of the come covering his chest. “Why do you get a blowjob and all I got was a handjob?”

James ignored Aleks’ offhanded comment and moved himself so he was lying back against the pillows next to Aleks. “Now C’mon. It ain’t gonna suck itself.”

Aleks rolled his eyes. “If you say that again I’m gonna bite your dick off.” Aleks repositioned himself so he was lying between James’ legs. Aleks took James’ cock in his hand and slowly massaged it, looking at James directly in the bloodshot eyes.

“You better not actually bite my dick off…” James muttered mostly to himself as Aleks licked at the head, cleaning up the precum that rested there. “Aleks…”

Aleks took James into his mouth and moaned around his cock, sending vibrations down to the base.

James let out a groan whenever Aleks moved lower and took all of James deep into his throat. “Fuck knew you’d be good at this…” He said, his hand going to rest in Aleks’ hair.

Aleks stopped his motions and waited patiently, waited for James to realize what he was doing.

“You little slut…” James declared, closing his fingers around a fist full of Aleks hair as he realized what the other man wanted. “You want me to fuck your mouth don’t you? Force you down as fast or slow as I want it?” James noticed a distinct flush down the younger man’s chest as he continued on. “I bet you’ve been jerking off to this for months, haven’t you? Couldn’t wait for me to get you on your knees with my cock shoved down your throat.”

James felt Aleks groan around his dick once again and it caused him to let out an ungodly moan as he started to move the younger man how he wanted, all the while continuing his banter as he went faster and faster.

James could tell that Aleks was enjoying himself, not only from all the moans the man was letting out, but also from the fact he was hard again.

“Jerk yourself for me while you choke on my cock.” James said, watching as Aleks did so, going to work instantly.

Aleks moved his hand in time to James’ ministrations, wanting to come at the same time that the other man did. Aleks was flushed everywhere, from his face to his dick and pretty soon he was on the edge once again just from the feeling of his own hand and James in his mouth.

“You love it don’t you?” He asked and noticed Aleks nod as best as he could. That’s what finally did it for James, he felt like a yell was punched out of him as he pushed Aleks down as far as he could and came deep in his throat.

Aleks quickly came after, moaning around the cock that was gushing down his throat.

James let go of Aleks’ hair soon after, allowing the man to breathe once again as he pulled back. “You alright, Aleks?”

Aleks nodded, not being able to find the right words (and not really caring) before he collapsed face first in a pillow beside James.

“God damn it you’re getting your come all over my bed.”

James heard a laugh and Aleks pulled himself up from the pillows long enough to respond. “It’s what you get for not sucking me off.” Then he promptly fell back down onto the bed.

“I bet you’re really glad we did this in my room instead of yours now huh?” James heard Aleks mumble a “mmhmm” in response. James continued. “Now I got your come all over the bed, pot sinkin’ up the room, fucking trash everywhere… Next time we’re doing this in your room.”

Aleks turned his body so he was lying on his side. “Go the fuck to sleep James.”

Now it was James’ turn to roll his eyes, moving up to spoon behind the other man, his arm snaking around Aleks’ waist as if it always belonged there. “Goodnight Aleksandr.”

“Goodnight James.”

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry i truly am happy valentines day i guess guys???


End file.
